User Model Registration
The Taken Models List needs an update. It isn't very new-user friendly, and doesn't list all the models which are currently in use - so, let's change that. Please sign with Heading 3 and link to your userpage, then list all of the models you are using. Sign Ups Natalia *Hana Yun ~ Baek Su Min *Lauren Calaway ~ (Reserved June 7th) *Ahn Hyo-Jin ~ (Reserved Jun 7th) Victoria *'Mereidth Foster' - Isabel Castillo-Chambers *'Sky Ferreira' - Ivy Mitchell-Anderson *'Nina Dobrev' - Avalon Callaghan-Neuer *'Sage Tullis' - Alyssandra Liddell *'Emily Rudd' - Adrianna Voll *'Amanda Seyfried' - Shiloh Blackwell-Godfrey *'Dove Cameron' - Julliana Caracciolo - shared with Bond *'Margot Robbie' - Nina Notaras - shared with Jaye *'Lilly Kruk' (reserved June 29th) *'Taylor Momsen' (reserved August 22nd) *'Bridget Satterlee' (reserved August 22nd) GG * Maia Mitchell - Erwyn Walter (Future) *Sidney Fullmer Erwyn Walter Current Actress's *Zoe Aggeliki - Hekate Olympian *Shawn Mendes - Condrad Bergman *Callan McAuliffe - Casper Davids *Jessica Stam - Rose Chambers User:Surferdude1219 *Drew Justice - Sammy Wilkins *Brayden Whisenhunt - Bennett Wells-Marshall *Tenzing Norgay Trainor - Dash *Matthew Haddad - Francis Kinnaird *Anton Forsdik - Danny McCarthy *Joshua Rush (Reserved 8/26/16) *Tom Brady (Reserved 8/26/16) Lopezsylvia45 Active *Anastasia Logvinova - Chloe Sakellarios *Andy Biersack (Sharing him with Scar) - Jason Pierce *Bang Yongguk - Klaus Backus *Choi Jin Ri (Sulli; Fx) - Ariel Jeo *Choi Jun-hong (Zelo; B.A.P, Sharing with Oli) - Tyler 'Yong-Joon' Kyo *Choi Min Ki (Ren; Nu'est) - New York Appledore *Ji Hansol - Mackenzie Birkeland-Chung *Jung Hoseok (J-Hope; BTS) - Odin Chang *Kim NamJoon (Rap Monster; BTS) - Jae-Sun Choi *Kim Yoo Jung - Mirajane Anabella Barkley *Kim Yura - Aquarius Aello Calder *Kenton Duty - Justin Chase *Kunpimook Bhuwakul (BamBam; GOT7) - Olan Lui *Kwon Ji-yong (G-Dragon; BigBang) - Alexander Evans-Patrick *Min Yoongi (Suga; BTS) - Levi Kwang *Yoo Youngjae - Chase William Solace Inactive/Away *Kellin Quinn - Harold Waffling *Kim MinYoung (Ellin;Crayon Pop) - Seohyun Choi *Kim So-Eun - Delia Park *Jeon Jungkook (Sharing with Omnia) - Oliver Coastillon *Oliver Dale - Orlando Appledore Expansion *Yamazaki Kento - Haru Korusawa Reserved *Kim Himchan (5/2/16) *Kim Yong Sun (Solar; Mamamoo) (6/12/16) *Jun Hyo-seong (Hyosung; Secret) (7/17/2016) *Huang Zi Tao (Tao; Exo) (8/24/16) Luctor Et Emergo *Natalie Dormer (Adèle Bellerose) *Cameron Monaghan (Jack Thornburn) *Odeya Rush (Katelynn Grace O'Donnell) *Joseph Gordon-Levitt (Nicholas Collins) Sonofapollo *Katie McGrath (Sabrina le Fey) *Jack Falahee (Søren Vynter) *Elizabeth Banks (Camille Antoinette) *Sebastian Stan (Dunstan le Fey) *Amandla Stenberg (Dido Marie) *Matthew Daddario (Séverin Évreux) *Courtney Act (Mrs. Mordre) *Douglas Booth (Andrew Lenton) *Ben Whishaw (Evander Diomedes) *William Moseley (Jacques Rousseau) *Lana Del Rey (Blair Williams) *Lady Gaga (Reserved 8/26/16) *Cate Blanchett (Reserved 8/26/16) *James Wolk (Reserved 8/26/16) Ckohrs0221 *Odette Yustman/Annable (She's married... and you can find her under both names on google) - Charity Prince *Adam Kantor - Thomas Bagman *Haley Ramm - Faith Bagman *Beverly Mitchell - Renée Delacroix *Laura Mennell - Hope Finch *Laura Ann Kesling - Regan Black *Braeden Lemasters - Aydan Dane *Gavin Macintosh - Henry Harper **Reserved: Mario Götze (reserved 20:43, June 28, 2016 (UTC)) *Dylan Matzke - Alden Attaway *Lauren Graham - Katie Mitchell *Abby Ross - Mal Richards *Chad Michael Murray - Bradley Carter *Alisha Newton - Eilis O'Reilly *Cainan Wiebe Dustin James *Charlie Rowe - Reserved 03:31, July 29, 2016 (UTC) *Camila Queiroz - Elena Ramos (EXPANSION) *Josh Dallas - Peter Greene (EXPANSION) MetroMara please note i'm pretty averse to sharing unless i'm sharing with you, in which case feel free to ask hehe. character count: 10 *Ruby Williams - Alissa Skovbye (shared with Fan) *Brielle Calder - Lee Ji-Eun (IU) *Valentina Willow - Lena Meyer-Landrut *Thalassa Machiavelli - Kaya Scodelario *Cassandra Schermer - Pyper America Smith *Mississippi Ashford-Wilde - Behati Prinsloo *Morgan Reese - Willa Holland *Alexandrine Himmelreich - Emmelie de Forest *Pyrrha Rasmussen - Debrah Scarlett *Reve Ralston - Halsey *Emelia Dalca - Rooney Mara Alyssa5582 *Beau Smith-Alex Pettyfer *Brooklynn Frost-Ginny Gardener *Aubree Dane-Ryan Newman *Emilee Stanton-Indiana Evans *Juliana Stanton-Emily Bett-Rickards *Julius Tyrrell-Colton Haynes *Elmira Griffin and Elvira Griffin-Emilia Clarke *Keira Schmidt-Holland Roden *Vincent McCabe-Luke Bilyk *Troye Sivan-(6/2/16) Brocky Active Characters *Adelaide Seol, Bae Joo-Hyun (Irene of Red Velvet) *Bailey Jeon, Kim Joon-Myeon (Suho of Exo) *Callista Watson, Crystal Reed *Carter Hwang, Oh Se-Hun *Cian Chevalier, Mark Lee *Everett Kye, Kim Soo-Hyun *Kai Ryu, Kim Jong-Dae (Chen of Exo) *Maddox Charoenkul, Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul (Ten of NCT U) *Masen Han, Choi Young-Jae *Micah Baek, Kim Min-Gyu *Oliver Han, Im Jae-Bum (JB of Got7) *Silas Chevalier, Choi Si-Won Expansion Characters *Leighton Gao, Mark Tuan *Nobu Hayashi, Nakamoto Yuta *Tiago Vidal, Song Kyung-Il Inactive Characters *Bryce Jang, Jung Yun-Ho *Caiden Yoo, Park Chan-Yeol *Chen Wang, Zhang Yixing (Lay of Exo; Shared with Oli) *Miloh Kyung, Park Hyung-Sik *Rory Tsuda, Kim Hyeong-Kon *Theo Pyeong, Park Ji-Min Reserved Models *Seo Joo-Hyun (Seohyun of SNSD) (7/26/16) *Moon Jong-Up (8/7/16) *Finn Harries (8/14/16) *Kim Dong-Hyuk (8/24/16) Jaye #Margot Robbie (Charlotte Finch) #Shay Mitchell (Sapphire Allen) #Scott Eastwood (Gregory Blake) #Lorena Rae (Adriana Moreno) - expansion character (will be deleted at end of expansion) #Ana de Armas (Daria Chakarova) #Barbara Palvin (Malia Sakellarios) #Xavier Serrano (Jordan Cavanaugh) #Troian Bellisario (Annaleise Holland) (shared with nap) #Alycia Debnam-Carey (Harley Woods) #Luca Hollestell (Sofia Fleming) #Melina Martin (Victoria Torres) #Raffey Cassidy (Calliope Watson) #Brighton Sharbino (Micaela Williams) #Connie Talbot (Rebecca Smith) #Maddie Ziegler (Pamela Kyle) #Laneya Grace (Tessa Bellerose) ---- #Anna Speckhart (future micaela) (reserved - 22:34, August 26, 2016 (UTC)) #Daria Sidorchuk (future sofia) (reserved - 01:59, August 5, 2016 (UTC)) #Kendall Jenner (future tori (reserved - 11:52, August 2, 2016 (UTC)) #Kristina Bazan (future tessa) (reserved - 01:59, August 5, 2016 (UTC)) Jayjay *Tea Leoni, Nora Déonté *Hannah Hart, Tori Summers *Paige Turco, Sarah Grey *Alex O'Loughlin, Christian Jeremy-Semi-Active *Sharon Belle, Imogen Blackadar *Cory Gruter-Andrew, Smol Cinnamon Roll *Adina Porter, Zuri Afolayan *Ali Medina, Max Grey *Ricky Whittle, Birgetto Raske-Expansion Oli Active Characters *Autumn Maeng, Kim Ye-Rim *Brock Kye, Park Jin-Young (Junior of Got7) *Harrison Jeom, Jeon Won-Woo *Jared Seon, Lee Tae-Yong *Jordan Park, Lee Dong-Hae *Kai Beckham, Taylor Lautner *Leda Song, Kang Seul-Gi *Luka Yoo, Park Chan-Yeol (Shared with Brocky) *Michaela Finnley, Im Jin-Ah (Nana of After School/Orange Caramel) *Milo Ryu, Kim Jong-Dae (Chen of Exo; Shared with Brocky) *Piper Jung, Jessica Jung *Pluto Watson, Josh Hutcherson *Riley Tsuda, Kim Hyeong-Kon (Shared with Brocky) *Teagan Jeon, Kim Tae-Yeon Inactive Characters *Adam Winter, Park Bo-Gum *Charlotte Blake-Cloud, Zoe Sugg *Fabian Lleo, Sean O'Pry *Farran Griffin, Zayn Malik (will be returning...eventually...) *Finn Park, Kim Jong-In (Kai of EXO; shared with Liv) *Orrin Kyo, Choi Jun-Hong (Zelo of B.A.P; shared with Lopez) *Thomas Morgenstern, Liam Payne (will be returning...eventually...) *Tybalt Calliwell, George Shelley *Zitao Wang, Zhang Yixing (Lay of EXO; shared with Brocky) Reserved Models *Kim Hyo-Yeon (3/8/26) *Godfrey Gao (3/8/16) *Dylan Sprouse (3/8/16) *Jack Harries (14/8/16) Carnarvan Active *Nat Wolff - Richard Collins *Joseph Di Stefano - Mason Brown **Aramis Knight - Future Reserved: 12:44, August 8, 2016 (UTC) *Theio Maddix - Christopher Knight *Ian Nelson - John Roger *Booboo Stewart - Owen Connor *Chris Young - Winston Wolf *Avan Jogia - David Williams *Hunter Hayes - Kedric Woodhouse **Isabelle Allen - Katherine Shane *Scotty McCreery - Dakota Willard *Sarah Drew - Cameron Holt *Jake Gyllenhaal - Harold Colombo Expansion *Ryan Guzman - Madan Atherton *Luke Pasqualino - Axel Jakobsen Semi-Active *Chace Crawford - Francis Matthews *Luke Bryan - Nathan Jones Reserved *Noah Gray-Cabbey - Asim Sultan Reserved: 04:07, August 26, 2016 (UTC) *Eric Dane - Santino Allegri Reserved: 04:07, August 26, 2016 (UTC) Fan *Karen Gillan - Mia Anderson Lauren Anderson *Olivia Holt - Ava Hallow *Rhiannon Wryn - Gwenevere Clarity Wolf *Hayley McFarland - Rhea Lindström *Arielle Kebbel - Viola Sodworth *Tyler Hoechlin - Ryder Allan *Ali Skovbye- Nya Brightly *Daniela Bobadilla Charlotte Banes *(Inactive)Emily Nunez - Melina Virgo Kallis *(Inactive)Dena Kaplan - Natalya Kazakov *Doutzen Kroes - Calla Zarikos *(Inactive)Kara Hayward- Mikaela Oldenburg *Ella Purnell- Bailey Attwood *Maggie Jones- Hestia Olympian Sophie Kibethastarael *Kiko Mizuhara (Aline Selwyn) *Lindsey Morgan (Christina Earl) *Line Brems (Lydia Reynolds) (23/5/16) *Marcus Hedbrandh (Gabriel Merciers) (23/5/16) *Tim Borrmann (Clarence Bishop) *Winnie Harlow (Eilidh Murdoch) (23/5/16) *Rowan Blanchard (shared with Jaye) (24/5/16) Catty Please do note that I am completely averse to sharing models, especially if I particularly love that model. Thank you for understanding. A big thank you to Nokia and Chupa for teaching me how to organize properly http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904041912/messaging/images/c/c2/Emoticon_silly.png Love ya guys http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904040557/messaging/images/1/1e/Emoticon_heart.png Active # Julchen Beilschmidt — Jennifer Ulrich # Brianna Montgomery — Cristina Ferndandez Lee | Kim Dani (future, reserved on 16:59, August 12, 2016 (UTC)) # Órfhlaith Ó Cléirigh — Georgie Henley # Antonin Desrosiers — Vini Uehara (shared with Ash-bro) # Marie-Aurelie Wilde — Kassi Smith # Suzanna Williams — Teresa Palmer # Titania Watson — Perrie Edwards # Diana Payne — Avalon Robbins # Cathryn de Stella — Keira Knightley # Livia Carstairs — Kirstie Maldonado # Mikhail Chakarov — Chris Pine Inactive, but still in use * Silena Bennett — Scarlett Johansson * Leon Schmidt — Zachary Quinto Reserved * Bae Su-Ji (Suzy Bae; Miss A) (reserved on 23:41, August 17, 2016 (UTC)) LittleRedCrazyHood *Aaron Taylor-Johnson - Xavier Hartt *Lucky Blue Smith - EQ Evans *Liana Liberato - Delilah Lancaster *Niall Horan - Zachary Bishop *Charlotte Free - Kinsley King *Peyton List - Calibri Castellan **Alexis Ren (reserved 00:46, June 9, 2016 (UTC)) *Sean O'Donnell - Kieran King *Emily Bador - Erika Hellström *Ash Stymest - Faelan Wilde *Kathryn Bernardo - Reyna Rivera ThatBloodyMuggle *Grant Gustin - Teddy Blanchard *Dianna Agron - Amelie Leclair *Austin Butler - Grey Smythe *Ariana Grande - Lydia Constantinou *Francisco Lachowski - Xavier Russo *Bea Miller - Alabama Withers *Cole Sprouse - Ciaran Williams *Amber Heard - Imogen Reed *Odeya Rush - Catalina Ibañez (expansion) - shared with Ellie *Jamie Dornan - Connor Gallagher (expansion) *Amelia Zadro - reserved (6/7/16) Omnia Lesvos credit to oli for unknowingly teaching me how to organize active * Hirai Momo — Ruiko Takayama * Aleyna Yilmaz | Hwang Mi-Young (Tiffany Hwang, SNSD; future) — Rawiya Sassari * Myoui Mina — Kiyomi Inoue * Lindsay Hansen — Sabina Fleming in limbo * Ashley Benson | Saxon Sharbino — Katherine Déonté-Marxa * Lily Collins | Taylor Marie Hill — Asia Gretani * Victoria Justice — Aspirin Beilschmidt * Nam Ji-Hyun (Jihyun; 4Minute) — Kresselia Moon * Katherine McNamara — Kīlauea Vulgate reserved * Jeon Jungkook (shared with sadie) (8/26/16) * Kim HyunA (8/26/16) MinaTula NAP #Emma Roberts - Saffron Carter #Nicholas Hoult - Mark Bagman #Nastya Kusakina - Jenelle Mitchell-Anderson #Emily Bett Rickards - Jillian Gwynne - Shared With Alyssa #Amanda Steele - Phoebe Blake - Shared With Sophia #Troian Bellisario - Amber Holland - Shared With Jaye #Molly Quinn - Evony Williams #Emma Engle - Millie Greene #Jordyn Jones - Kyra Carroll ---- #Lily Rabe - Elsie Vilhjalmmson - Expansion #Kathryn Prescott - Coraline Patrick - Inactive #Elle Fanning - Kyler Fields - Inactive #Thomas Brodie-Sangster - Gordon Webb - Inactive ---- #Dianna Agron - Jenelle Mitchell-Anderson - June 15, 2016 (Exp. October 15, 2016) - Shared With Alex #Hailey Baldwin - Phoebe Blake - August 18, 2016 (Exp. December 18, 2016) #Taissa Farmiga - Millie Greene - August 22, 2016 (Exp. December 22, 2016) #Emma Fuhrmann - Reserved - August 15, 2016 (Exp. December 15, 2016) Bond_em7 *Diane Kruger - Rebekka Romy Kaiser *Gillian Anderson - Professor Seraph *Leonardo Dicaprio - Ferlen Black *Daniel Cudmore - Karith Black *Stephen Amell - Ash Coryn Prince *Kristen Bell - Jaina Nordskov *Bindi Irwin - Emily Smith *Mary Mouser - Eleanore Dane *Rachel McAdams - Noëlle Ambre Delacroix *Summer Glau - Melinda Bagman *Dylan Matzke - Arthur Attaway (Share with CK for Twins) *Jillian Henry - Rose Black Reserved *Brie Larson (Reserved on 7/25) Aberforth7 *Edward Dunbar - Levi Miller *Athena Olympian - Zendaya Frost MerisaMist model sharing legend: ♡ very willing to share ♡ ♡ very negotiable ♡ ♡ averse to sharing, but negotiable ♡ ♡ non-negotiable like 90% of the time ♡ ♪ if you're color-blind, feel free to owl me and be sassy about it! ♫ Active *Lily Colins - Theresa Drade *Frieda Rose/Cassadee Pope - Arizona James *Anna Popplewell - Melody Padmore *Stefania Owen - Mona Chambers *Nash Grier - Demitrius Schonewise *Gabriella Wilde Shared with Frost - Elizabeth Taylor *Jacob Sartorius - Matthew Stewart **Brent Rivera - 22:57, August 3, 2016 (UTC) *Jenna Ortega - Meri Smith **Aiysha Hart - 04:12, August 12, 2016 (UTC) *Poppy Drayton - Mariet Glenfield *Maddison Pettis - Vesamora Woodhouse *Zackary Arthur - Kaeto Banes *Miley Cyrus - Artemis Olympian *Sammi Hanratty - Charlotte Reid *Ty Simpkins - Joshua Williams Expansion *Nicole Cross - Leonie Förstner Semi-Active Reserved *Corey Frogelmanis - 05:34, August 7, 2016 (UTC) *Mirei Kiritani - 16:22, August 12, 2016 (UTC) Hecate Grimm :ACTIVE *Lorenzo James Henrie — Oriol Garza *Marcus Scribner — Wren van Heemstra *Jade Pettyjohn — Clair Voyemant *Ashley Moore — Nuala McDermot *Rainey Qualley — Meadow Maestro *Keiynan Lonsdale — Zayd Shafiq *Brianna Hildebrand — Brianna Richards *Anya Taylor-Joy — Emiline Williams *Ed Skrein — Dorian Webb *Diane Guerrero — Araceli Flores • Expansion *Meghan Markle— Rashida Zidan • Expansion *Jonathan Tucker — Finnbarr Nevin • Expansion :RESERVED *Dudley O'Shaughnessy — Wren van Heemstra Reserved on 08:55, May 16, 2016 (UTC) *Isabela Moner — Reserved on 09:49, July 31, 2016 (UTC) *Chandler Riggs — Reserved on 10:29, August 15, 2016 (UTC) *Nick Roux — Reserved on 09:16, August 27, 2016 (UTC) Manolo #Jamie Bell/Ethan Crowther #Cody Christian/Wulfric Graham Stone #Kenneth San Jose/Mateo Gallo Future:Noah Centineo (reserved) (5/2/16) #Simon Park/Rin Sasaki *Yoo Ki Hyun aka Kihyun from Monsta X (reserved) (5/28/16) *Jeong Jinwoon (reserved) (8/15/16) CanBoy67 *No Way Jose *80% Chance ill share *50/50 *Yes but please ask *Ophelia's Model: Ophelia Swenson *Preston's Model: Preston Swenson *Kawanjae's Model: Kawanjae Swenson *A'dez's Model: A'dez Daniel *Shacora's Model: Shacora Daniel Sugar *Spencer Lacey Ganus — Kaisa Virtanen *Sean Giambrone — Landry Thorne *Marlon Teixeira — Angel Velasco *Scott Hoying — Eryk Wojda Audrey *Park Erdmann - Kang Min Hyuk *Persephone Hollander - Rose Mciever *Marcus Hollander - Burkley Duffield 000999x :MARIANA SANTANA - Maria Teresa Mejía (June 5, 2016) :LONO BRAZIL - TBD (June 5, 2016) Lissy *Deborah Ann Wolls - Sachi Fleming *Lizzie Olsen - Lucia Silvestri *Mackenzie Foy/Barbara Dunkelman (Adult)(End Date Nov. 21 2016)- Tanya Kokinos *Emily DiDanto - Shannon Webb *Adelaide Kane - Nyx Machiavelli *Matthew Gray Gubler - Evrard "Ev" Glenfield *Minha (Nine Muses) - Scarlet Chang *Hayden Panettiere - Matilda "Matty" Croft *Brendon Urie - Markus Kolstad *Nozomi Sasako - Tamako Mai *Anastasia Bezrukova - Valerie Knight-Cuyler *Morgan Lily - Reserved (8/18/16) (Elsa Kolstad-Vrubel) *Rita Ora - Reserved 8/13/16 (Monique Qureshi) Uni In Use: *Joe Collier, Peter Summers Reserved: *Ezra Miller (Reserving ends by Nov. 21 2016) *Ray Fisher (Reserving ends by Nov. 21 2016) *Jason Momoa (Reserving ends by Nov. 21 2016) Q *Magdalena Zalejska *Corey Fogelmanis Category:Organization Category:OOC user aid Category:Work in Progress